Malentendido
by MiniwaYuno
Summary: Yaoi. ¡¿Trama! ¡¿Qué trama! TsumamixTachimukai/One shot. Leve EndouxKazemaru


**Nota de la Autora:** _Hola, se que tengo que continuar mis fic´s, pero los continuare en esta semana. Espero y les gustes este pequeño One shot, que es de la parejita de: __**TsunamixTachimukai**__. _

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes de __Inazuma Eleven__ no me pertenecen. Ni el OC de Atsumi Nakamura es de __**Endaki308. **__[espero y no se moleste]_

**Avisos: 1|** _Mis fic´s los continuare en esta semana o mes. _

**2|** _Este One shot, es dedicado a una persona que ha comentado varios formatos que he subido a __**Fanfiction. **__Es para: __**Endaki308.**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**Un malentendído**

**.**

**.**

**CAPITÚLO ÚNICO**

**.**

**.**

_**Jousuke Tsunami**_

_**Yuuki Tachimukai**_

**.**

**.**

Endou caminaba tomado de la mano de su novio, Kazemaru, caminaban tranquilamente por los pasillos de la secundaria Raimon; pero ambos se detuvieron, no creían lo que veían...

El aficionado de las olas, esta abrazando a una chica de cabello plateado con mechas rosas-chicle, ojos violetas, de estatura media, su piel es muy parecida a la de Hiroto, su apariencia siempre hace creer a los demás que es débil pero en realidad oculta mucha fuerza y resistencia. También usa lentes cuadrados y negros porque es miope.

No, claro que no, él estaba saliendo con el segundo portero de Inazuma Japon, no era posible que engañara a Tachimukai... o ¿si? O es que terminaron... tenían que preguntarle.

Y antes de que el moreno los vieran saliendo lo más rápido que pudieron de ahí...

Vieron de lejos al portero, y se acercaron a él...

—¡Tachi! —grito el peli-celeste.

El castaño voltió vió que Kazemaru y Endou, corrian hacia él...

—Kazemaru-sempai, Endou-sempai... ¿pasa algo? —pregunto Tachimukai un poco desconsertado.

—Tachimukai, Tsunami y tú, ¿todavía son novios? ¿verdad? —pregunto el cápitan del equípo Inazuma Japón.

Tachi, se sonrojo un poco por la pregunta.

—S-si, ¿por?

—He, no... nada, es solo.

—¡TACHI-CHAN! — se escucho la voz del moreno, quien abrazo a su novio sin importar quien estuviera.

El pequeño se sonrojo más, sabía como era su novio pero no se acostumbraba a esos cariños por pate del peli-rosa.

—Tsunami-kun, tardaste... —dijo ya el segundo portero Raimon, haciendo un tierno puchero.

—Perdóna, Tachi-chan, pero le estaba mostrando la escuela a mi prima —señala a la oji-violeta.

Endou y Kazemaru, la vieron y se quedaron en shock... era su prima, pero por que la abrazo... ¡Kami! Lo bueno que no le dijieron nada al pequeño, ambos se quedaron callados, pero el de la banda en la cabeza no.

—Si, es tu prima ¿Por qué? en el pasillo, la abrazaste —pregunto.

—Eh... eso... se resbaló y la tuve que sostener pero termine abrazandola, Atsumi es muy despistada... — contestó el moreno. Abrazando por la espalada a su novio.

La chica de cabello plateado con mellas rosas, se acercó mas a ellos y:

—Me llamo Atsumi Nakamura... y como ya dijo mi primo, soy su prima, entrare este año... espero y sean buenos conmigo —se presento la chica y les dedico una hermosa sonrisa.

Tsunami, le dio un beso en la mejilla a su novio.

—Atsumi, te presento a mi novio Tachimukai Yuuki —dijo Tsunami con su tipica sonrisa— y ellos son...

—Soy Endou Mamoru —interrumpió el castaño— y él es Kazemaru Ichirouta, mi novio —dijo Endou dandole un beso en la mejilla al peli-celeste.

La chica se quedó un poco confusa, lo bueno es que no sabían que ella era fan de Yaoi y deseguro este año que entrara seria muy interesante... y solto una risita, al imaginarse que haria, se acerco a su "supuesto" primo...

—Con que es tú novio, ¡Kami! Es muy lindo como para ser tu novio —dijo Atsumi con una sonrisa.

Tsunami le iba a decir algo pero su "prima" le gano.

—Es broma primo —voltió y miro a Endou y Kazemaru— espero y nos llevemos bien, Kazemaru-sempai, Endou-sempai.

Atsumi, se despidió de ellos, su madre la esperaba. Poco de eso Kazemaru y Endou, también se marcharon no sin antes, recordar que primero hay que preguntar las cosas que ven... y no crear otro _malentendido_.

Tsunami tomo la mano de Tachi, y se fueron a la casa del moreno, le tenía preparado algo y que deseguro el segundo portero de Raimon, no se prodra sentar mañana.

**FIN **

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**N/A:** _Se, que es corto pero es lo único que salió de mi mente y eso que hice examen en la prepa. _

_Espero sus comentarios y que __**Endaki308**__ te haya gustado. _

_Y si alguien quiere que le dedique un One Shot/drabble, será el primero que comente la historia, exepto ENDAKI308 ya que este One shot, es para ella. _

_Cuídense y _

_Adíos... ___


End file.
